Harriet Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: How would everything happen if Harry was born a girl? Follow Harriet Potter as she enters her 1st year at Hogwarts. Meeting new friends, getting in detentions, flying..what else awaits her? And what awaits her so called enemy as he embarks on the same journey? Book 1 from Draco's point of view as well. Female Harry fem.Harry, Harriet/Draco pairing. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning  
**

Pale blue eyes, wide with disbelief stared unblinkingly at the wall, littered with various paintings raging from the medieval times to nowadays. Those eyes, devoid of any emotion, almost dead inside didn't notice the slight worry that crossed most of the portraits faces, looking unbelievably out of place and might have caused the intruder to laugh, if not the grave situation. It was ironic to say the least.

However, none of the residents in the portraits said anything. They simply observed, after all they had no right to impose. They had all lived their lives, had their share of problems. All they could do now was to simply observe or give advice when asked.

The need to blink burned her eyes, but she refused to give in. It seemed rather childish, but it was something for her. She fought in a way.

The small crack in the stone wall seemed so captivating, as she had been clinging to that spot for over an hour now, not really seeing it.

_What is going to happen now, _she pondered absentmindedly, her body still frozen to the spot. It seemed her mind still didn't fully comprehend what was going on. It was numb, devoid of anything, too tired to even think straight. She was always afraid of this. Maybe if she were braver…

But no, she was just a coward.

Her sisters would have laughed at her.

A sudden wail from the other side of the enormous manor jolted her awake. Growling at her stupidity, the woman rushed to the voice. What was she doing? Pitying herself when there was someone who needed her to be strong? There, something she will protect at all costs. Nothing mattered. Not even her life mattered.

The portraits smirked.

"You know, my dearest Abraxas, my namesake found an excellent wife after all", said an old man as he walked from his portrait to the one next to him. He bowed to the resident of the portrait he just unceremoniously marched into with a smirk.

Abraxas returned the smirk and simply nodded. He was proud of his daughter-in-law. Maybe she would change the ways of the family and finally set it to the right path.

"I agree, master Lucius I, I agree.."

A few hours later, when the head of the family entered the master bedroom, he found his wife cradling their one year and a few months old son in her arms. He boy was sound asleep, but Narcissa was holding him like he would disappear any second.

Lucius Malfoy sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair. This alerted his wife and she slowly raised her head to look at him.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked him over. His elegant silver and black robes were tattered in places and even had splotches of dirt on them. His hair, usually sleek and shiny was disheveled to a level that rivaled Rubeus Hagrid's. But the most prominent feature that made her heart jump with worry, were his eyes. The usually gray, cold eyes that were a perfect example of how a man kept his emotions hidden within were blazing. With what, she couldn't quite tell. To her, it seemed like a mix of fear, anxiety, disposition and even loathing.

The Black family had taught her many things, almost all of them going around the same ideals as Lord Voldemort. True, Narcissa mostly ignored it, along with her sister Andromeda and their cousin Sirius, but there was one thing even they learned despite the fact that it was undesired.

It was the art of reading people.

And yet, now, when she needed it most, she couldn't decipher the whirlwind of emotions raging in her beloved husbands eyes.

Or maybe subconsciously she understood it, but her heart denied the existence of such an emotion. She was scared.

Lucius broke their eye contact and turned to look at the little baby in Narcissas arms. It was then that the woman comprehended the emotion.

Uncertainty.

"Oh L..Lucius!", she whimpered,tears threatening to spill from her beautiful cerulean eyes. She instinctively cradled her little boy closer to her chest. Said man simply lowered himself on his knees and gently grasped the arms of his wife.

To anyone, it would seem the perfect picture of a family, complete with their love child in the middle.

But the tragedy it held denied such a fantasy.

"The hearing will be held in three days."

Narcissa sucked in a breath. Lucius strengthened the grip on her arms, trying to reassure her.

"It will be fine. The Malfoy family still has some power in the Ministry. That idiot Fudge will buy it if I feed him that I was under the Imperius curse. I will be fine."

The expression on her face clearly told that she didn't exactly believe it.

"I have a few trusted people in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They owe me quite the favors. Plus Fudge has always been blinded by money and fame, it would be easy to manipulate him. The problem will be that old goat, Alastor and Dumbledore. It would take a while to make them believe. Still, not a problem."

"But.."

"From what I gathered from today, he is willing to forgive Severus, knowing he was a Death Eater. And that old fool clearly understands that he is letting a few other death eaters roam free just from that decision. I will take that as my ace card, if needed."

She nodded, swallowing hard. Trying to shake thoughts of doubt from her mind, she clang to one thing her mind registered.

"He is willing to forgive him?" the blonde mistress of the house whispered in surprise. It wasn't unknown for Albus Dumbledore to forgive and grant second chances, but it still seemed unreal. For a moment, Narcissa Malfoy even thought of contacting the man and asking for help. But the look on her husband's face made that trail of thought disappear just as suddenly as it appeared. Lucius was a man of pride. No matter the situation, he would never ask for help. Especially from, as he put it 'the muggle loving old fool'.

Lucius nodded with a small grimace. Clearly this displeased him, but with the whole situation, it wasn't something to dwell on.

"What about…"

Lucius inhaled deeply though his nostrils and closed his eyes.

"Those rumors are true. The Dark Lord went after the Potters", he finally said after a long silence.

"So then.."

"Yes, Lily and James Potter are dead. And the Dark Lord has vanished"

Narcissa nodded. True, she wasn't exactly friends with the Potters and actually despised them at Hogwarts, but things change. They were children then. They didn't understand. But now, she felt strangely sad. The Potters were good people. They didn't deserve death so early. No one did.

"The Dark Lord tried to kill their daughter, but somehow, he didn't manage. No one knows why. Most of them say it's a miracle", Lucius continued bitterly, looking away from her.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. She never liked his connection to the Dark Lord. And now, when he was finally gone, he was behaving as if…that was a bad thing.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!", she said in a deadly whisper, her voice cracking, "don't you dare say it's bad _HE _is gone! Finally we would be able to live normally! What I wanted..what YOU wanted! Wasn't it you telling me how bad it was under his reign? Witches and wizards died! Their_ children_ died! Draco…our little dragon might have died as well if _HE _was still alive!" At this point, she was in hysterics, clutching the still sleeping boy closer to her.

He grimaced in shame and looked away. Before, only power mattered to him, the power that Voldemort promised to give. There would be no mudbloods in the wizarding world, and the muggles would know their place. And the wizards, they would learn their place. To him, it was disgraceful that magical folk married and reproduced with filthy muggles. He was blinded by those prospects, turning the once envy and jealousy of that Weasley, those Prewetts, the Bones idiot, the Potter into rage and and egoistical power obsession. He wanted the world to be rid of those who embarrassed the name of wizards.

Within a single year after taking the Dark Mark, he understood his mistake. Lord Voldemort was ruthless, unforgiving. And the Death Eaters were worse off. Most of them were just as ignorant as Lucius when they joined. Just like Regulus Black. Backing out wasn't an option once someone took the mark. _He _would always know where they are, and the result would be a painful death, and not only of the individual, but also their family, who they found precious. And as proud as he may be, Lucius Malfoy knew he was a coward.

He was extremely lucky that his only love, the woman he adored since childhood stayed by his side, even after hearing his praises for Voldemort, after all the idiotic things he tried to convince her, after taking the mark.

Their wedding might have been an arranged one, but it made him the happiest man on earth. Even Lord Voldemort had flown from his mind that day. It was then that he had understood what he had to do. No matter what, he would protect her, for she was his life.

She never did take the Dark Mark, and he was extremely glad for it. He was lucky she had an attitude, or else his newly made family would have been doomed, all because of him.

His grey eyes softened as he looked at his son.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

His son,

His heir.

The fruit of their love.

His eyes lit up with raging fire.

He would never ever let anything happen to his son.

Draco, he wanted him to live in a safe world, without fearing for his life. And he would do anything, even give his own life for that to happen.

Suddenly, he was relieved that a certain Tom Riddle has vanished.

He would protect his son, his family. Even if it made him lose his honor. Damn it all to hell and back!

"_He_ isn't dead", he remarked, stroking the cheek of his son. It was so warm against his own ice cold fingers. The little blonde bundle mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, pressing his face to his mother's stomach. This made Narcissa smile softly, despite the grave news her husband had just given her.

"I know. I doubted there would be anything alive in him left to die."

An eerie silence followed the statement as both man and woman stared at their son.

"_He_ will be back, right? Lucius….just this time, when that happens, please…"

He understood perfectly what she meant.

"Of course. Draco..I will not let the Dark Lord get to him or to you. I don't know how, but if it comes to a fight, the Malfoy family will stand for the Light side, fighting alongside the Order. "

The couple stared at each other, blue clashing with grey.

"I trust you on your words, Lucius"

Said man jumped to his feet and whirled around, wand already pointing at the intruder. Narcissa gasped and stiffened, cradling little Draco closer to her heart. The baby had jolted awake by that time and was currently crying his eyes out.

"Shhh…", soothed his mother, gently rocking the baby in her arms. Not once did she take her eyes off the unexpected guest.

Said guest was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. His mouth was crooked in a small, barely detectable smile.

"Dumbledore…"

"Lucius, Narcissa", the old man beamed at them, making the couple to raise their eyebrows in surprise. If it was Dumbledore who was imposing on them at a time like this, and smiling, then it meant something good. At least, that's what the couple deducted. At least no malicious intent came from the old wizard. Then again, this was Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard alive that Lord Voldemort feared. The old wizard merely stoked his beard, seemingly waiting for a response. After a while of enduring the uncomfortable silence, he raised a single eyebrow. This caused Lucius to cough and get his composure back under control.

Little Draco had already calmed down to occasional hiccups. Narcissas soothing voice seemed to have done the job.

"Of course", stated Malfoy, lowering his wand. His grip on it, however, didn't waver.

The bearded man smiled widely at them, eyes twinkling.

"Then, I shall contact you in a few days, to talk the matters over. For now, forgive me, I have matters to attend to."

Before leaving, his eyes glanced at the baby.

"If I might ask, Dumbledore, where are you headed to, that might be more important then..-"

Her rudeness was overlooked.

"I have to take little Harriet Potter to her only living relatives, Mrs. Malfoy. Harriet is our key to end this war".

The grave tone of his voice froze Narcissa. She knew for a fact that James Potter didn't have any siblings. As for Lily Potter…she had heard that the girl had a muggle sister. However, the blonde woman knew her place. She couldn't question Dumbledore as to why the savior of their world was going to live with muggles. She trusted his judgment. Nevertheless, the fact that a young with was going to live with muggles unsettled her. Plus she had heard, long ago from the conversation her sister Andromeda had with Alice Fortesque, Lily's sister hated magic with a passion to a degree that she loathed her own sister.

Dumbledore must have detected the worry somewhere in her facial expression. He gave her an apologetic smile. Narcissa gave a little nod in understanding.

"Now, if you would excuse me.."

The old man vanished into nothingness, leaving only the memory of him being there behind.

Husband and wife looked at each other. Their son rolled on his stomach and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Miles away, in Number 4, Private Drive, a certain little bundle with a tuft of soft coal black hair on top wrapped in blankets was sleeping peacefully on the doorstep, equally unaware as the little blonde boy back in Wiltshire. Harriet Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harriet Potter — the girl who lived!"

* * *

**A.N/**

**So...this is my take on a female Harry. Here are some of my plans, so you guys dont freak out. Well whoever bothers to read this lol.**

**The pairing is femharry/draco**

**I will focus on draco a lot and his character, plus on the growing relationship **

**I am planning to go through all the books.**

**Dont expect kissing and stuff now. that will only happen when they are older, like 3rd year or smth.**

**So...hope you guys stay with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

**Accidental Magic! **

Nearly ten years had passed since that day. In the Dursley household not much had changed. The garden in the front was just as green as it had been all those years ago, proudly poking the eyes of neighbors as if telling them that everything the Dursley's owned was perfect.

The sun finally rose and illuminated the white wooden windows. The view opened to the rather plain living room that was unique to people of Vernon Dursley's mentality. The only thing inside that pointed plainly to the fact that so many years had passed were only the pictures on the mantelpiece. When they used to show a pink balloon of a child wearing different colors hugged and kissed by his mother and father, now showed various pictures of the same balloon, though grown a bit, riding his first bicycle, playing a game on his computer, eating ice cream with his father in the local playground. Overall the room itself showed only the existence of three people. Nothing could tell that another person lived there as well.

But Harriet Jamie Potter was still there, currently asleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Not for long though.

"Up! Get up! Now!"came the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley.

Harriet's eyes snapped open. His aunt was still raping the door with her knuckles.

"Up!" she screeched again, making Harriet's ears bleed. The sound of leaving footsteps told her that her aunt was back in the kitchen, most probably already by the stove, cooking breakfast.

Harriet grudgingly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The dream she had was amazing! She didn't remember much of it, but one thing stood prominent in her memory.

A flying motorbike.

She smiled widely. It was so cool!

She had a funny feeling that wasn't the first time she saw it.

Maybe she had seen that dream again?

Before she could dig in her memories, the silhouette of her aunt reappeared by the door.

"Are you up yet!" she demanded.

Harriet closed her eyes and a mumbled a 'nearly'. She really wanted to sleep in, but with the rules her aunt and uncle had set, it was close to impossible.

The next thing her aunt said made her groan into her pillow.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want

everything to be perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Oh, right, Dudley's birthday. She had completely forgotten about it. She groaned again.

"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing…"

With a sign, the girl got up.

_First find the soc-..Aha!_

Smirking as she found the pair under her bed, she quickly put them on, but not before pulling a spider from one of them though.

She liked spiders as she tended to think that they were even her companions in a way. She was also used to them as the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.

When she finally got dressed, she entered the kitchen. The table was invisible under all the presents. Harriet resisted raising an eyebrow. It was so…typical of the Dursley's to spoil their child. True, there were times when she herself wanted to get presents and eat lots of yummy things, but now, looking at Dudley, she thanked everyone above and beyond that she didn't look like a pig.

She stifled a giggle at that thought. True Dudley Dursley did look like one. He was very fat, being only eleven and already had a few chins wobbling under the main one. His piggy blue eyes and the blonde hair that lay slicked on his head only added to the 'appeal'.

To her aunt and uncle, he was like a baby angel. To Harriet, he was like a pig in a wig.

Her cousin inherited his physical structure from her uncle Vernon. The man was large, short, had no neck and a round face. His coloring was dark though, dark brown eyes and a dark brown mustache. Aunt Petunia was 180 degrees different from her husband. She was tall, thin, and bony with very little curves. Her long blonde hair was usually in a neat bun, as she liked everything to be perfect. Her eyes were large, a pale blue color. One would say that they were the only truly 'living' feature on her.

Harriet on the other hand, looked nothing like her family. She was incredibly short for her age, had a thin face, knobbly knees and bright green eyes. They were one of the features she loved about herself. They were almost sparkling most of the time. But that was hidden by the round glasses she wore. Said glasses were broken, held together with some tape thanks to the many times Dudley had punched her on the nose, disregarding the fact that she was a girl. Unruly black hair framed her face, the spikes flying everywhere with some of them covering her face. She was quite glad that the makeshift bangs hid the lightning shaped scar on her forehead. She liked it, but when people stared at it she felt like hiding somewhere underground. That happened a lot at school. And the kids liked to tease her about it. As if her baggy clothes and broken glasses weren't enough to be a subject of tease.

The scar was something that made her feel special. When she asked where she had got it from, aunt Petunia had gruffly stated 'in a car crash, where your parents died, and don't ask questions'.

Don't ask questions….that was one of the rules in the house.

Shaking her head from the memories, Harriet went to the stove to cook the bacon.

"Comb your hair!"

Harriet nearly dropped the bacon she was turning from surprise. She must have been too engrossed in thoughts to not notice her whale of an uncle enter the room. His way of a morning greeting didn't surprise her much. That was so…uncle Vernon like. He despised her hair. Harriet had more haircuts in a month then all the children in her class in a year. But no matter what, it didn't stay put. It just grew all over the place!

_I'm glad they let me keep it, _she thought, absentmindedly patting the back of her head with her free hand. Her haircut was just weird, but she liked it. It was short, mostly, but right at the back, she kept long hair. In a way, it resembled a tail, a horsetail, as Dudley loved to say, but who cared. She liked it. She had been growing it for a year now, and it already reached past her shoulders. It was a nice change from the boyish, nearly bald haircuts she was forced to have.

Finished with the cooking, Harriet placed them on the plates and tried to squeeze them in the small free space on the table. Casting a quizzical eye over the horde of presents, she deducted that Dudley probably got that racing bike he wanted. Why would the boy want it was beyond Harriet, as she knew for a fact he hated exercise.

Finally, aunt Petunia entered the kitchen with Dudley. The boy turned to the table and started counting.

From the look on his face, something was about to happen. Harriet sat as comfortably as she could in one of the corners of the table and got ready for the show.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy

and Daddy."

Harriet grimaced, remembering her encounters with the woman.

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

_Oh oh….not good_, Harry thought and quickly wolfed down her bacon, in case Dudley turned the table over. This was a sure sign of a Dudley tantrum.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another

_two _presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two _more presents. Is that all right"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have

thirty...thirty..."

Harriet wanted to facepalm, but refrained herself in favor of silently snorting into her now empty plate.

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"

After that, the unwrapping of presents started. True to Harriet's prediction, there was a racing bike,a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Aunt Petunia, who had gone to answer the phone returned just as her son was tearing a paper from a gold wristwatch, looking grave.

"Bad news, Vernon," she started. This caught Harriet's interest. Bad news on Dudley's birthday….

"Mrs. Figg's broken her leg, she can't take her," she sniffed, jerking her head at Harriet.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, while Harriet's heart gave a slight leap of hope. Every year on Dudley's birthday the Dursleys left her at Mrs. Figg's place, two streets away, taking Dudley and one of his friends somewhere. Harriet didn't really like Mrs. Fig much. The old woman was obsessed with cats! And her house smelled strongly of cabbage. True, she felt slightly sorry for her, but still, it meant a whole year without having to see Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. Plus now, the Dursleys might leave her alone in the house…

"Now what!" said aunt Petunia furiously, glaring at her niece as though it was her fault in the first place.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. Harriet visibly blanched. Over her dead body!

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."

Harriet wholeheartedly agreed, nodding furiously. Luckily, no one noticed. She dismissed the fact that they talked about her like she wasn't even in the room. It was normal, and she got used to it after a while to a degree of not caring at all.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

_Thank God, she is worse than aunt Petunia and aunt Marge combined and divided by a ..an uncle Vernon hybrid!_

Had anyone from the magical world listened to her thoughts now, they would say she had gotten her father's brains.

"You could just leave me here," she put in hopefully. Maybe she'll get the chance to see that TV show she wanted to, and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer? She was itching to try out some of the games.

Aunt Petunia gave her a look as though she'd just been force fed a whole lemon.

_Well, at least I tried_, Harriet thought, her hopes sinking into a deep swamp.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

Now that seemed like a good idea, but it had to be put to a side…for now.

"I won't blow up the house," said Harriet, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "…and leave her in the car.…"

"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone.…"

Harriet just sat there, waiting for a verdict. They were bound to finish soon, after all, it was their Dudder's precious day.

Then a horrible sound filled the room.

Dudley was crying.

Harriet cringed. The noise was too much. It was so obvious he was faking. Dudley hadn't really cried for a long…very long time.

True enough, just as his mother placed her arms around him (or tried to, as he was already quite large), she shot a nasty look at her.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!"

"I…don't…want…her…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always

sp-spoils everything!"

Harriet resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Right at that moment, the doorbell rang. The tears stopped momentarily.

_More drama,_thought the black haired girl, _here comes sidekick no1._

It was Piers Polekiss with his mother.

The boy was scrawny with a slightly rat like face. He was part of the so called Dudley gang. There were five boys in total, all of them big and stupid. But since Dudley was the biggest and the stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.

An hour later, Harriet couldn't believe her luck. She was sitting in the back of the car, between Dudley and Piers, grinning. She was going to the zoo for the first time in her life. True it was because her aunt and uncle didn't know what to do with her, but still, she felt incredibly lucky.

She should have already known her luck had two sides.

Extremely good and extremely bad.

Before they had climbed in the car, uncle Vernon had taken Harriet to the side.

"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to the girl's, "I'm warning

you now, girl — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until

Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harriet, "honestly…"

But no one really ever believed her.

It was just weird stuff tended to happen when she was around. And by weird stuff, she meant really weirdly unexplainable stuff.

Once, when she had returned from the barber's as though she'd never been there, aunt Petunia had taken the scissors and chopped her hair off so short that she was almost band, except for the bangs, which she left to cover the horrid scar. Dudley had quaffed at her to tears. That night, Harriet hadn't slept at all, dreading the next day at school. But miraculously, the hair had grown back to how it was right before her aunt had cut it. And Harriet couldn't explain how (though she really was happy for it). She was given a week in the cupboard for that.

Then there was another time when aunt Petunia had tried to force one of Dudley's hideous sweaters. It was brown with orange puff balls. But as much as she had tried to pull it over her head, the sweater got smaller and smaller, until it was enough to fit a doll, but certainly not Harriet. She wasn't punished for that, for aunt Petunia thought it simply shrank in the washer.

But there was one time which was even weirder then those two. It was when Dudley's gang was chasing her in the school. One minute she was running, and next moment she was suddenly up on a chimney. Her aunt and uncle had received a letter from the school, stating that Harriet had been climbing the school roofs. How in the world that had happened, she didn't know. The only (lame) explanation she had come up with at that moment was 'the wind caught me mid jump'. Yelling at uncle Vernon through the door of her cupboard didn't help much, she was still locked up there for quite a while. After all, how could she explain what she couldn't explain?

Staring up ahead at the various cars, she smiled. Nothing was going to happen today. She tried very hard to ignore the sickeningly sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was going to be a great day! After all, for the first time, she was going to the zoo, and not stuck in a smelly house full of annoying cats.

She should have trusted her intuition.

On the way, she idly listened to uncle Vernon ramble about various things. Her mind however focused on the topic when she heard the word motorcycles.

"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.

Harriet stupidly stated that she had seen one in her dream that day and it was flying.

Big mistake.

They not only crashed into the car in the front, but Harriet was also rewarded with a close-up of her uncle's potato face, now purple from anger.

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"I know they don't", she muttered, trying to ignore the sniggers from her two (unwanted) companions, "it was just a dream".

She wished she kept her mouth shut. After all, this was another thing that the Dursley's hated. If something wasn't working the way it should, in other words, an abnormality and flying motorcycles, even in a dream were not considered normal for them.

Harriet shook her head in her mind. Her family clearly skipped a few lessons on imagination. They even thought that dreams and cartoons seemed to be set dangerous ideas.

Since it was a Saturday, the zoo was packed with families. At the entrance, the Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers chocolate ice creams and before they could rush everyone in, the nice lady in the van had asked Harriet which one she wanted, resulting in the Dursleys getting her a cheap lemon ice pop. It was actually very yummy. Harriet happily licked it, while staring at the gorilla and imagining how much it would look like Dudley if it were blonde.

The day soon got even better. Harriet kept her distance, silently observing the animals while her cousin and his friend fooled around. If they suddenly decided to get bored from the animals, the Harried would have a head start in the run that would surely come. After all, their favourite hobby was Harriet hunting. Not that she would let them catch her.

When Dudley and Piers got hungry, they ate lunch, where Dudley complained about his kickerbocker glory not having enough ice cream on top. Harriet, much to her delight was allowed to finish that one as Petunia bought another one with lots of ice cream on it for her 'darling Dudders'.

Harriet should have known it was a bit too good to last.

Things started to go downhill when they entered the reptile house.

It was dark and cool there. The whole atmosphere sent chills down her spine. Dudley and Piers had found the biggest snake in a matter of minutes and where busy raping the glass, trying to make the creature move. The snake was magnificent. From the sheer size of it Harriet could tell that it could wrap its body about twice around uncle Vernon's car and would have probably crushed it into a puny trash can in the process.

The snake however, was motionless, its nose pressed against the glass. To Harriet, it seemed asleep.

"Make it move!" Dudley whined, turning to his father.

Uncle Vernon smartly rapped the glass with his knuckles.

No reaction.

"Do it again!" This time it was a demand. Uncle Vernon complied, repeating the action. The snake however, snoozed on.

"This is boring", Harriet heard Dudley mutter as he walked away.

Harriet neared the tank. She snake was still motionless. No wonder, it was probably bored to death, and annoyed, if all the people who visited raped the glass with their knuckles.

When she was thinking of how alike she and she snake were, the snake opened its eyes and raised it's head to the same level as Harriet's. Then, it winked.

The girl in question stared, then cautiously looked around. No one seemed to have noticed.

Weird.

Wait…snakes didn't have eyelids…how could this one _blink?_

Ignoring the rational side, Harriet blinked as well.

The snake jerked its tail at the Dursleys then looked up, as if rolling its eyes. To Harriet it seemed as if the snake had almost plainly said 'I_ get that all the time'._

Not even bothering to think as to why she could suddenly understand snakes that blinked, Harriet casually murmured an 'I know, it must be really annoying', as if the snake could hear, let alone understand her.

But the snake nodded.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" continued the green eyes girl as if it was a normal conversation with a person.

The snake pointed to the sign next to the glass tank on the wall with its tail. Harried inched closer to read.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The snake jabbed its tail at the sign again, urging Harriet to read on. It said that the specimen was bred in the zoo. That was kind of sad. Feeling slightly guilty for reasons she couldn't understand, she asked, "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake shook its head, but before Harriet say something back (she _was_ having a civil conversation for the first time in her life, without curses flying at her and without having to run away, even if it was…well with a reptile) a shout came from behind them, making both human and reptile jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Next thing Harriet knew was the pain in her ribs and the cold stone floor. Dudley had just literally kicked her out of the way, just to see the snake.

Harriet seethed in anger.

It happened so suddenly, she didn't even have the chance to blink. First both Piers and Dudley were leaning, noses pressed at the glass, next thing, they howled back in sheer horror.

Why? Because that glass had vanished! The snake slithered on the ground and made its way to the exit, but not before terrifying the Dursleys along with almost every single human there.

As it passed Harriet, it said in a low, hissing voice.

"Brazil, here I come.… Thanksss, amigo."

Harriet still sat there, on the floor, gaping. What was _that?_

She came to her senses when her ears caught a "Harriet was talking to it, weren't you Harry?"

Said girl only gulped at the look on uncle Vernon's face at that moment.

* * *

**A.N/ Right. I tried to write the chapter my own way, instead of copy pasting it. I hope I didn's screw it up. Tell me what you guys think. Also, i'd like to apologize for mistakes here and there. I do reread it after I write, but I always make typos xD, english is my third language, please be patient with me lol.**

** Im gona put more info on Harriets character, and you guys will see a little bit of malfoy in the next chap. Just to clarify a few things, some chapters will be from Draco's point of view, but thats gona come mostly when they are in school. So be patient, it's only gona be a few chapters that our Harriet will be with the Dursleys.**

**Also, when Piers called her Harry, not a typo. It's like a shortened name, she isn't exactly fond pf being called that by people she dislikes.  
**

**One more thing...I am planning to write chap by chap, only adding my own chapters when i feel the need to add some interaction between Draco and Harriet. Like if in the real book they say one line to each other, I might just make a chap where they accidentally meet somewhere int he corridor and talk it out, well, you get it. So expect this particular fic to be max 30 chapters or smth. Hope you guys are with me, I really want to finish all 7 books, cos the most interesting stuff I've come up with will happen starting from the 4th (hehehe...a cookie is someone guesses why) and the main changes will be in the 6th and 7th books.  
**

** Review please, suggestions are always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Strange blue eyes and post gone wrong  
**

The zoo incident had earned her the longest punishment ever. Staying in the small cupboard with no meals….heh, that's what they thought. Harriet sneaked out every night to get food from the fridge. She wasn't about to die of hunger anyway. It was a bit hard since she didn't have a watch to check time, but she nearly always escaped at the right times.

But with nothing to do in the dark space for nearly a month, she had a lot time to ponder on things. She hated the Dursleys with a passion and always wondered what her own parents were like. There were no pictures of them in the house. She didn't even know how they looked.

_"In the car crash, where your parents died"_

That one sentence swirled around her mind a lot. She tried to remember it, but nothing came to her mind. When she spent hours thinking of nothing but that, she always reached some sort of a vision, a memory of a blinding flash of green light and burning pain in her forehead. She supposed that was how she got the scar, but what the hell was that green light? The crash?

When she was younger, she always dreamed of some sort of unknown relation coming to save her. It was something any kid in her place would want too, if they were subjected to Dursley's 'monopoly'.

In a way, it was kind of true, or she liked to tell herself. There were many times when strangers reacted to her, bowed, shook her head and then disappeared like they hadn't even been there. Either they were really strange strangers, or Harriet was officially going bonkers.

Though while in the cupboard, she did have a funny image of a cool stranger with long slightly shaggy black hair coming to rescue her on a flying motorbike.

That daydream had kept her smiling for a long while when she was locked.

She doubted someone like that even existed, and complete with a flying motorcycle, it was unreal.

Miles, miles away, somewhere in the middle of North Sea, a certain prisoner sneezed three times in a row, alerting the dementors.

Back in Private Drive, Harriet shook her head. It was a nice daydream, she'd stick to it.

When she was finally let out of her 'prison', the summer holidays had begun. Turns out Dudley had already managed to break his video camera, crash the remote control airplane and had even knocked down old Mrs. Figg on his racing bike when she was crossing the street.

Not that she expected anything less from her dear old cousin.

Harriet was really glad school was over though. Now she would have a break from all the teasing. But, there was no escaping Dudley's gang. The lot visited the house every day and as usual, liked to engage in their favourite hobby which involved chasing a certain black haired bespectacled girl. This was why Harriet spent most of the time outside, avoiding them. Plus those were quite pleasant walks. No one said anything to her and she enjoyed the strolls. Though, she had to admit, sometimes, she wanted action. Maybe it wouldn't hurt much to stay at home and see how the official members of the 'Piggy and Stu..' wait that was offence to the poor pigs, of the 'Fat and Stupid' club try to chase her. She might not look it, but she was very fast and agile. They just couldn't catch her.

Plus starting from this September, she would have a break. Dudley was going to uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings, while she was going to go to the public secondary school, Stonewall High. For the first time, she wouldn't be with Dudley, and maybe she could just this once make friends?

Harriet was strolling along Magnolia Crescent, deep in thoughts when she heard it.

It was nothing special, just a strange rustling noise from her left. But all the neighbors were in their homes, taking cover in their cool houses. It was blazing outside at this time of year.

Maybe it was an animal? But then what was the weird feeling making the hair on the back of her head stand? Harriet Potter knew for a fact something wasn't right. Well, no right in the Dursleys' understanding of the term. Maybe it was another one of those weird people that seemed to recognize her?

Knowing full well that curiosity killed the cat, the girl tiptoed closer. Feeling like some kind of a ninja going under the tune of the Pink Panther, she crept towards the bush. Taking a breath she didn't know she was holding, she pulled a few twigs apart to peek. However, the girl tripped and fell face forward. Breaking the fall with her hands, she grimaced.

"Oh dear, are you all right?"

The voice was sweet and melodic, sending warmth through her for some reason. For a split second, she even thought that she had heard that voice somewhere.

She quickly got up and cleaned her hands on her baggy jeans hurriedly.

"Er, yeah…," answered Harriet awkwardly and finally looked up. Her emerald eyes widened.

The woman was so beautiful!

Her long black hair that cascaded all the way to her mid back framed her heart shaped face perfectly, all of it brushed back, leaving her forehead bare. She was dressed like those business ladies she had seen a few times come to the Dursleys for a deal or two, but something about her seemed different. Maybe it was the weird wooden stick that she was gripping.

_Huh? Weird…Well, everyone has their weirdness. That Marie Evans from across the street always carries her teddy bear with her, and she is already engaged too…_

The woman, who was smiling gently at her, was wearing a long dark green skirt with beautiful lace elements stitched. Her blouse was white and flowing. Harriet could even make out the barely visible silhouette of her dark green bra from under it. Aunt Petunia would have thrown a fit if she saw her, and the woman was (at least Harriet thought she was) about her age.

Harriet stared, transfixed at her bright blue eyes.

They seemed…familiar.

Just like that smile. But she had never seen a woman like her in her life.

The woman started looking her over with critical eyes. Harriet fidgeted. By the end of the inspection, the woman was glaring. Not at Harriet though, the little girl felt as if the glare, though thrown in her direction went way beyond her. Like she was blaming herself?

What in the world…

"You should be more careful, little lady. Try to watch where you _walk"_

Harriet's eyes widened at the way she said 'walk', as if she knew she had been following her.

But the woman's eyes were twinkling.

_Is she telling to be careful not to get caught next time?_

Harriet gaped at the woman.

The brunette put a hand under her chin and pressed lightly, making Harriet close her mouth with a snap.

She watched her pick up her bag, that was lying on the bench and turn around. That wooden stick was in her hand again. She was leaving, Harriet realized with a slight sadness.

"You must pay attention to every single detail. Take good care, little lady."

With those utterly confusing last words, the lady walked away, leaving a disgruntled Harriet Potter, who was still quite unsure what just happened.

Later, at night, her mind focused on that sole incident over and over again. Still her eyes were do familiar.

Maybe she had seen her in a dream like that flying motorbike?

Nah, it wasn't real anyway, but the woman was certainly real.

In the middle of the night, when she was slumbering, her mind decided to bring out a few nearly forgotten scenes from her childhood.

It was a warm spring evening, the street. Harriet was staring transfixed at the sweet shop, desperately wanting to go inside after her aunt and cousin.

Then she remembered the same eyes, dark brown in color, on a little redhead girl, who gave her a very tasty candy and told her to eat it fast before her greedy cousin stole it as well.

A few years later, a graying grandpa had patted her on the head when she was walking back from school dejectedly, head down in sorrow. It was right after the incident with the chimney.

The old man had looked at her quite proudly, for reasons she didn't understand. But that had changed her mood drastically. The look the man had given her…it made her forget all about her worries of what will happen when she went home and faced the Dursleys. It was a look that screamed 'WELL DONE!'

Funny, that little thundercloud over her head had vanished as if it hadn't even been there.

And the eyes, a dark brown were twinkling.

Harriet sat on the bed, thinking of the memories her mind had decided to recall.

They didn't make sense. They were different people, why was it that something told her all of them were connected to that beautiful woman?

Shrugging, the girl plopped back on her pillows, deciding to get at least a few more hours of sleep before aunt Petunia raped the door again.

But, she was saved from the horror and was given the chance to sleep in because aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform.

Harriet had stayed at Mrs. Figg's that day. Miraculously it wasn't that bad. It turns out the woman had broken her leg by tripping on one of her numerous cats, and wasn't as fond of them as she was. She let Harry watch some TV and even eat a chocolate cake. The fact that it tasted as if it was a few weeks old didn't really matter. To Harriet, it was the thought that counted. Mrs. Figg was nice.

That evening Dudley paraded around the house in his new uniform. It consisted of maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. It looked ridiculous on Dudley and Harriet had trouble keeping her mouth shut with both her hands. The possibility of bursting out laughing to tears was very high. Aunt Petunia was delighted however, and praised her 'little gentleman'. If 'gentleman' was still a matter of debate, but 'little' was just overdoing it. If it was one thing that Dudley Dursley wasn't, it was little.

In Smeltings it was a kind of a tradition, part of the uniform to carry little knobbly sticks around, to hit each other behind the backs of teachers. It was supposed to be a way of defense and good training for the future.

Harriet snorted in her pancake. It was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would think that carrying stick around and fighting with them was good training for the future and a required part of a school uniform?

If only she knew the irony of it.

Dudley had made it his personal obligation to rub in her face how much better his new school was then the local school she was going to go.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harriet. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," said the girl. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it —it might be sick."

Then she ran, her raven locks flying behind her before Dudley could work out what she'd said. Making fun of her cousin was always entertaining, especially if it were his own words or actions turned against him.

The next morning, when Harriet went down to the kitchen, she had to pinch her nose and refrain from gagging at the horrible smell coming from there. Aunt Petunia was bending over a metal tub in the sink.. The smell was coming from there. Harriet inched closer to take a look. Something was swimming there. She entertained herself with the thought that it might be a dead animal that crawled in there and messed up aunt Petunias perfection.

"What's this?" she asked.

Petunia Dursley pursed her lips at the question but answered anyway.

"Your new school uniform"

Harriet stared back at the bowl and said in a serious voice. "Oh. I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

Clearly the sarcasm didn't have the desired effect on her aunt, for she snapped. "Don't be stupid. I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harriet seriously doubted that, but kept her mouth shut. There was no point arguing. If she pushed it, they might just make her go in her pajamas, or worse. She sat at the table, trying not to think of how her first day will go in Stonewall High. Wearing something that looked and smelled like elephant skin wasn't going to help much.

Her uncle and cousin entered the kitchen, both wrinkling their noses at the smell. Without any greeting to her, each went to do their respective stuff. In uncle Vernon's case – reading the morning newspaper, in Dudley's – playing with the smelting stick.

The distinct sound of the click of the mail made Harriet turn her attention back at the present. Thoughts on the future were a bit too gloomy.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

It was quite usual for them to call her 'Harry'. Uncle Vernon especially thought it suited her and that she was a mistake of nature to be born a girl. Harriet wasn't offended though. She liked being called 'Harry', though not by them. 'Harry' suited her just fine, with her tomboyish appearance.

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Leaping from the table in order to avoid the stick, Harriet went to get the mail. She flipped though the three letters, disregarding what was meant for the Dursleys.

However, she paused at the last letter. It was addressed to _her!_

It didn't even look like the rest of the letters. Harriet could even say it somehow time traveled from the Middle Ages or something.

She stared confusedly at it, thinking it was a mistake. She didn't have friends, and the only person who'd write to her was probably the librarian, that is if she even belonged to one, which she didn't.

Yet, here it was, written in bright green ink.

Miss. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The calligraphy was beautiful. The letters written with an elegant curl suggested precision and brisk power. The envelope was thick and heavy, made from what seemed yellowish parchment. There was no stamp. When she turned the letter over, her hands trembling slightly with excitement, she saw a wax seal in the shape of a coat of armor. Four figures were on it- a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake all surrounding the letter H, which stood proudly in the middle.

Harriet was still staring dumbfounded until uncle Vernon's shout interrupted her.

"Hurry up, girl! What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?"

Harriet went back to the kitchen, still staring transfixed at her letter. After handing her uncle his letters, she set down to open her letter.

What happened next could be described as chaos.

It all started with Dudley screaming that Harry had a letter. Next thing the girl saw was the letter being grabbed roughly from her hands.

"P-P-Petunia!" gasped uncle Vernon, after reading through the letter. His wife peered over his shoulder and read as well. Then she did a perfect imitation of a choking horse.

Had it been another day, she would have rather enjoyed seeing the rainbow colors change every second on her aunt and uncles face, but not today.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"

It got worse when Dudley tried to read the letter as well.

Harriet had never seen her uncle ignore his own son like that.

""I want to read that letter," he said loudly, jabbing his father with the stick.

"I want to read it," said Harriet furiously, "as it's _mine!_"

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

But Harriet stood her ground.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted, green eyes blazing and not even noticing how her aunt stared at her at that moment, with pained nostalgia reflecting in her eyes. But that vanished the second it appeared. Horror and disgust filled them.

"Let _me _see it!" demanded Dudley. She rounded on him with her glare.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harriet and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harriet and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, her glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. In a way, it was the better position than the keyhole anyway.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer…Yes, that's best…we won't

do anything…"

"But —"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

* * *

The whole situation got much worse later, in the evening. Uncle Vernon visited her in the cupboard.

Fifteen minutes later, the girl found herself sitting on the bed of the Dudley's second bedroom, well, technically, now her room.

Growling in anger, she wanted to kick herself. Just why wouldn't she open the letter in the hallway? And what was wrong with the Dursleys? She refused to believe that it was a simple coincidence that they decided to give her the second room just because she was getting a bit too big for the cupboard. The letter had something to do with it.

She really would have rather been in the cupboard with the letter, then here in the new room without it.

The next morning was like the continuation of the chaos. First Dudley threw a tantrum about the room, but nothing he did (he went as far as throwing his tortoise from the window) got him his room back. It wasn't like he even used it, he just didn't want Harriet to have the room.

The mail arrived, and uncle Vernon, seemingly trying to be good to Harry made Dudley get it. Much to the girl's surprise, Dudley shouted. "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —'"

Before Harriet could react, her porky uncle had already leapt to the hallway. When Harriet got there, he was wrestling the letter from Dudley's grasp.

Second stage of the chaos began.

Harry had jumped right on his back, with her hands around his large neck, trying to get the letter herself, while Dudley was wrestling with his father from the front. During this highly confusing fight everyone got hit by the smelting stick a lot. In the end, uncle Vernon was the victor.

"Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."

Harriet was amazed at the patience of the person who wrote to her. They had one hell of patience. After that incident, uncle Vernon had closed every single crack he could find in the house, and still the letters arrived though very, veeeery strange ways. And Harry found them extremely funny.

The egg incident was a good example.

But the last straw was on Sunday. Uncle Vernon hadn't anticipated any kind of mail at all, yet no more them fifteen minutes after he had said that there was no post on Sunday's, the living room was nearly drowning in them.

Using the fireplace was ingenious.

And Harriet had done another stupid thing that she regretted greatly. Why did she jump on the table, trying to catch a falling one if the floor was littered with them? She could have just picked a letter up sneakily, but no...

Harriet sat cross legged on the floor of the hut uncle Vernon had found in the middle of the sea. She didn't even know where she was at the current moment. The hotel was way better, at least she had a bed then and was remotely not hungry, unlike now.

She stared at her cousin, sleeping soundly on the moth eaten couch, snuggled in the blankets aunt Petunia had arranged for him. The girl stared at the floor. It seemed pretty solid.

_Guess it's going to be a hard night, if I ever get sleep._

* * *

"You're here, good"

Two silhouettes were standing on the rocky ground, the moonlight illuminating their figures. The one who had spoken was a woman. The other figure squirmed slightly.

They lapsed into silence, seemingly waiting for something.

A few minutes later, another figure joined them, this time a man, slightly taller than the woman. However, both would have been considered pixies compared to the size of the second man.

"Forgive my lateness, Fudge kept me."

"Ah still dun ge' why yeh're doin' this, "

The woman sighed, lowering her head. Long hair fell dropped from her shoulders and hid her face.

The man however, looked at the other one right in the eye.

"I…understand your concerns, given the circumstances, but.."

The rest of the sentence was left hanging.

"If Dumbledore trusts ya, the' so will I."

This seemed to clarify any misunderstanding. Both parties looked at the horizon.

"Be'er get goin'..", the bigger ban broke the silence. The shorter male agreed and offered his forearm. The other took the initiative and grabbed it, making sure not to crush it in the process.

"Wait!" the woman whispered and handed him the small box in her left hand. "Take this with you."

The man nodded, grabbing the box. His hand were trembling a bit. He had squished the box on one side by accident. He looked apologetically at the woman. She just smiled.

"Go", she urged. Both nodded, and the smaller male, grabbing his wand with his free hand turned on the spot, vanishing with a soft swish of his cloak, leaving the woman alone to stare after them.

* * *

Back in the hut, Harriet had finally found the best spot on the floor and was currently curled under a thin blanket. To her slight amazement, the ragged blanket felt much heavier and warmer than it should have been and so did the piece of floor she had chosen. Actually it felt like a mattress, fluffy and warm.

The slight tingling around that area sent shivers down her spine.

But disregarding it as a piece of her imagination, which was bound to spike up after such hectic days, she tried to fall asleep. But even with all her energy drained, she couldn't.

Instead she snuggled deeper in the blanket and stared at the arm dangling from the couch.

The golden wristwatch Dudley had gotten for his birthday told her that in one minute it was going to be midnight.

She was finally turning eleven.

Grinning, she started the countdown in her mind.

_Hm, maybe I should wake up and annoy Dudley,_ she pondered absentmindedly.

The thunderstorm was still raging outside, making her think that the roof was going to fall on her.

_Ten, nine, eight.._

There was a funny crashing noise from outside. Maybe the sea was raging against the land?

_Four, three.._

There, the noise again. Harriet stilled.

_Two, one.._

BOOM!

* * *

**Finished! This took me a few days to write. With my work and uni studies i barely have time actually. **

**Hope you guys like this. I changed a few things in my plan. some of the things will be happening already. :P  
**

**Please review, they make me motivated.  
**


End file.
